beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Lestrange
page for this image.]] : "Biologically, yes, they're my parents. But biology does not a good parent make. How do I feel about them escaping? I don't know, really. It's hard to really think of them as my parents anymore. Does Bellatrix strike you as a mother figure? My parents were glad when I became a ward of the state." ~Adrian Lestrange, 16, quoted in the Daily Prophet when asked how he felt about his parents' escape from Azkaban Biography Adrian is the only son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. When he was just two years old, both of his parents were captured and sent to Azkaban for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. He was so desperate for positive attention as a small child while his parents were still around that he was able to draw on a deep seated inheritance and developed into a metamorphagus. After their arrest, he was left with a distant relative who took him often to see his parents at Azkaban, or at least as frequently as a small child was "allowed" to visit. Even on his visits, his mother could think of nothing else but finding a way to bring back the Dark Lord, ignoring her son's presence. Despite being ignored his guardian still brought him frequently. Once he had started at Hogwarts he was able to reduce the number of his visits and after his second year, his parents had discovered that the Dark Lord was attempting a comeback. Shortly after that, before the beginning of his third year, his guardian was killed in a freak accident, leaving him a ward of the wizarding world. Dumbledore, being the kind man that he was, allowed Adrian to stay at Hogwarts year long, taking responsibility for the boy. While his parentage had landed him in Slytherin, he didn't feel extremely attached to the house or it's ideals. He can be a bit of a loner. Adrian has a rather quirky personality because of his interesting upbringing. He enjoys doing random things and is a very talented singer, though he doesn't have much outlet for this talent. He's also a motivated student, was a prefect his 5th and 6th years and was made Head Boy his final year at Hogwarts. He especially excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, likely due to his want to protect himself from the evil he knew was out there (he was related to some of it, he knew what to expect). He recently graduated from Hogwarts and has taken a bar tending job in Hogsmeade while he decides what he wants to do with his life. While his parents escaped Azkaban in his 6th year, he didn't feel threatened by this, as he knew that his parents didn't particularly care. In fact, as he found out easily enough, his parents no longer recognize him, thus he feels free to live a relatively normal life, though the burden of his last name sometimes brings him down. Family and Bloodline Adrian's parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. He is a pureblood. Personality Adrian is very quirky. He jokes around a lot and try not to take things too seriously, which can sometimes iritate those around him. However, he is very passionate about things he focuses on and while he may joke around, he is all business when it comes down to the difficult situations. He will do anything to protect those he cares about, who are few and far between. As a diligant student with the burden of the last name of Lestrange, Adrian never found himself in a committed relationship or even many snogs in the corner. While he's not against family or significant others, he has had a very skewed vision of what is and isn't normal, plus he has had many scholarly duties that have left him not striving to complete himself with a relationship. Played By This character is played by Katie. Category:Characters Category:Katie's Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Member of the Black Family Category:Pureblood Category:Male Category:Slytherin Category:Original